Not applicable.
1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to soccer goals, specifically to portable transforming soccer training goals with multiple angled rebounding surfaces for returning a soccer ball or balls to a kicker, soccer goalie or additional training soccer players. The soccer-training goal of this invention is also a target to kick a soccer ball into, around or over and interchanges into different size soccer goals for game practice and play. The soccer goal of this invention has a system of training to assist in properly preparing one or multiple players the necessary soccer skills and techniques for the sport of soccer.
2. Description of Prior Art
Originally soccer goals were made for ease of portability and had no training features. This problem has been partially solved by the implementation of unconventional additions to a standard soccer goal, but these had and still have significant problems.
Thereafter, inventors created several types of soccer training goals, which have to be mounted into the ground surface for stability. U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,844 to Haseltine (1991), U.S. Pat. No. 6,287,220 B1 to Caruso (2001) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,199 to Vand (1994), all disclose the need for mounting the device into the ground surface. Thus, each device cannot be used for training on an indoor surface, which is typically a hard flat impenetrable surface. The need to mount to a ground surface limits the use of the devices to an outdoor soft playing field.
Subsequently, inventors created several types of rebounding soccer goals, which are limited to how the soccer ball rebounds. U.S. Pat. No. 6,287,220 B1 to Caruso (2001), U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,844 to Haseltine (1991) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,786 to Papadopoulos (1981) all disclose the ability to rebound the soccer ball, but are restricted to how the ball is returned to the player. ULTIMAGOAL rebounds the soccer ball from different angled rebounding planes (inclined and declined angles), either at high levels in the air for heading and trapping the soccer ball, at low levels in the air or bouncing along the ground surface for volleying and trapping the soccer ball, as well as consistently along the ground surface for passing training. None of the past Patents described have multiple angled rebound planes with inclined and declined planes for rebounding the soccer ball at all levels.
Several inventors created numerous types of soccer goals with the feature of being portable, but with no rebounding surfaces for training capabilities. U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,040 to Amburgey et al discloses a portable soccer and hockey goal, but has no training features.
A number of inventors created numerous types of soccer training targets to kick a soccer ball into, at or through as a target. U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,725 to Leras et al (1993), U.S. Pat. No. 5,961,403 to Caruso (1999), U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,257 Heller (1990) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,199 to Vand (1994) all disclose the function of being a target, but again are limited in their use, lacking in developing all of the proper soccer skills a soccer player needs from head to toe. One example of a soccer skill necessary to be developed is trapping a soccer ball correctly using various parts of the soccer players body and none of the above-mentioned U.S. Patents fulfill this important soccer training skill, which is just one of the numerous training techniques ULTIMAGOAL has to offer. A player or players can kick a soccer ball into ULTIMAGOAL or rebound a soccer ball at various angles off said training device, train passing techniques with precision rolling on the ground surface, practice chipping a soccer ball over said training device, train by kicking a soccer ball around said training device, transform ULTIMAGOAL into different size soccer goals and disconnect said training device in seconds for ease of portability, but nevertheless all the soccer devices or apparatus""s heretofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages.
There are very few soccer equipment stores, where an average soccer consumer may purchase a soccer goal or soccer training apparatus. The most cost effective place to purchase a soccer goal or training apparatus are through the Internet or Soccer Magazines. These past inventions all suffer from a number of disadvantages.
(a) They are limited in their functionality.
(b) They are extremely expensive for an average consumer.
(c) They serve one or few purposes and have limited training techniques.
(d) They are unconventional for portability.
(e) They do not provide full skill training knowledge or effective instruction.
(f) They fail to train all of the necessary soccer skills a soccer player needs to be able to properly control a soccer ball during play.
Numerous training goals or rebounding apparatus""s are presented in the prior art. Even though these training goals or rebounding apparatus""s are appropriate for specific functions, they fall short in training soccer players all of the essential soccer skills and are different from the present invention.
In accordance with the present invention a structure made of four individual tubular frames and one tubular straight stabilizing bar all being contiguous and all are made of lightweight, durable tubing for portability, each tubular frame component having a unique shape and dimension creating a means for different training modes, whereby transforming from two different size soccer goals to a soccer training multi-planed (inclined and declined angles) rebounding device. Accordingly, several objects, purposes and advantages of the present invention are described below.
An object of the present invention is to provide a soccer training goal or device, which is free standing and does not have to be mounted into the ground surface, but it does have the capability to be mounted into the ground surface, if necessary.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a soccer training goal or device, which is of lightweight and durable materials for effortless portability.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a soccer training goal or device, which has the ability to assemble and disassemble quickly with simplicity of use and no tools necessary.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a soccer training goal or device, which is an accurate representation of an actual soccer goal, including an open goal mouth, enclosed sides and enclosed back plane of a soccer goal for stopping or containing the soccer ball once it enters or penetrates the goal mouth.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a soccer training goal or device, which has the ability to convert into two different size soccer goals for soccer training and game play (Small Soccer Goal and Large Soccer Goal).
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a soccer training goal or device, which transforms into various multiple angled rebounding planes, rebounding the soccer ball to the player in the air at both high and low level angles (incline and decline rebounding angles), as well as rebounding the soccer ball smoothly along the ground surface, utilizing training to all of a soccer players body from head to toe.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a soccer training goal or device with multiple players rebounding a soccer ball on each side thereof, utilizing different angled rebounding planes at the same time, depending on mode of transformation.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a soccer training goal or device, which includes a system of soccer player skill training techniques.
The Purpose of ULTIMAGOAL is to be safe, educational and a versatile soccer training apparatus for soccer skill training a soccer team (multiple player training) or single player for the game of soccer. ULTIMAGOAL contributes effective soccer skill training to a soccer camp, coach, team or soccer player. ULTIMAGOAL is made to be of lightweight material and detachable, so it has several functions for facilitating proper player training, as well as portability. ULTIMAGOAL main purpose is to train soccer players and fine-tune a soccer team or individual soccer player soccer ball skills for a player or team to have improved control over the soccer ball, distribute a soccer ball with enhanced precision and shoot a soccer ball during play with more superior accuracy to score.
ULTIMAGOAL has numerous Advantages over all soccer-training devices and equipment. ULTIMAGOAL is the ultimate multi-player portable soccer skill training apparatus, utilizing training to all of a players body parts. ULTIMAGOAL has an effective and efficient system of training to follow and can also be converted into several positions for this system of training. Additional advantages are ULTIMAGOAL versatility and interchangeability. The device can train a team or player""s soccer ball skills in almost any game situation, assisting soccer coaches in a more efficient manner to fully utilize practice time for all players, including goalies. ULTIMAGOAL is like having a Personal Soccer Trainer, with an easy to follow Soccer Skill Training System to efficiently train soccer player/player""s soccer ball control, distribution and accuracy. Still further objects, purposes and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description, operation and drawings.